Dylan Keith
Dylan Keith (ディラン・キース, Diran Kīsu) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's the ace striker for America's team, Unicorn, and is called "Mister Goal". Appearance He has light green-blonde hair that he keeps tied in a little ponytail. He wears a pair of light blue glasses that hide his eyes, they look very opaque. He is seen wearing the Unicorn uniform and jacket. He is referred to by Rika along with others as a total 'hottie'. Personality He is very easygoing and positive. In the games he acts in a very friendly manner, especially towards Endou, going as far as glomping him on their first meeting. He often uses English words when speaking (especially "you" and "me") and has the habit of saying "gin gin!" when he's happy or excited about something. He has not been seen without Mark Kruger at his side,being a good friend of his. Plot Season 3 Dylan and Mark in the match with Inazuma Japan. He was first seen on Episode 068 with Mark, telling him that 'they' will come back for FFI and becames agited with this. He reapears in Episode 085 during the FFI openning along with the other Unicorn's teammates. He appears again in Episode 086, where he was seen again checking on Endou Mamoru because they were curious about what Ichinose was talking about. Later during the FFI with the rest of Unicorn, Dylan fought against Inazuma Japan and scored two goals with Unicorn Boost and Gran Fenrir. Eventually, after put a good match they lost. He played in the matches Unicorn had against Orpheus, The Empire, and Knights of Queen. He was seen along with Mark, Fideo, Teres, and Edgar, helping Inazuma Japan in rescuing Haruna and Rika, who had both gotten kidnapped in episode 108, Haruna by Makai Gundan Z and Rika by Tenkuu no Shito. He is seen watching Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant match. Plot (GO) He only appeared in Gouenji's flashback in Episode 37 after Gouenji finished his conversation with Amemiya. Quotes *''"Yeah, Mark! The world's almost within reach! And me, I'm all up for it!"'' (To Mark Kruger) *''"Really...? I can't wait! It'll finally be complete... The strongest of America to fly across the world."'' (To Mark Kruger) *''"Awesome! We can tell you're really up for this!"'' (To Ichinose Kazuya) *''"That's right! You wouldn't want to lose against your old teammates!"'' (To Ichinose Kazuya) *''"So what? We've got a surprise up our sleeves. We'll bring the offense up a notch in the second half!"'' (To Mark Kruger) Hissatsu *'SH Revolution V' (Game) *'SH Unicorn Boost' *'OF Fuusen Gum '(Game) *'OF Liar Shot' (Wii) *'OF Mad Juggler '(3DS Game) *'DF Bloody Encore' (3DS Game) *'SK Butterfly Moves!' Keshin *'KH Shinkan Judge' (3DS game) Trivia *He is never seen without Mark Kruger, except on the Inazuma Eleven Strikers' cover. *His voice actor, Chihiro Suzuki is the same voice actor for Shun Kazami from Bakugan Battle Brawlers. *His goggles resemble Kidou's in GO. *He seems to be the most popular FFI character who is not a captain. As seen on most fanarts when the theme is FFI's captains, he used to be there. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Unicorn Category:Keshin User Category:FFI All-Stars Category:Midfielders Category:White Team Category:GO characters